Edward Jackson and the Olympians
by rmlcullenjacksonpotter
Summary: This is what would happen if you made the entire Cullen family half-bloods, and not just any half-bloods, children of previous half-bloods. Throw in the next Great Prophecy, some evil vamps, and a lot of romance and you get one heck of a fan fiction.
1. Prologue

Edward Jackson and the Olympians:

Prologue:

That night when I fell asleep, I had the same dream I'd dreamed for the last year or so.

I was at Camp Half Blood, which had once been beautiful, but was now on fire (usually it's either on fire or caught in a storm). The campers were at a panic, trying to rescue those caught inside the fire. My family and friends were begging me to save them.

That's when my dream started to change from the usual.

The voice in the background (I know I've had the same dream for over a year now and I still couldn't figure out who the voice was.) said "So whose it going to be your family and freinds or your beloved?" Ok, weird. Normally the voice would laugh and say something like 'join me and your petty little camp won't suffer'. I wanted to yell at the voice that I didn't have one, but thing is my voice never works in my dreams.

I turned around and saw her. She was, needless to say, beautiful, despite the fact that she was covered in blood, ash, and mud. She had ivory colored skin; long, curly black hair, and wide chocolate brown eyes. I knew immediately that this was the person the voice was talking about, but it still didn't help me choose.

Next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by my little pixie of a (adopted) sister, Alice.


	2. Chapter 1 Girl From The Dream

Chapter One: Girl from the Dream.

"Alice" I yawned. "Why must you always wake me up at … 5:45 in the morning?" I turned back to the clock on my night stand, my eyes wide as I realized what time it was.

"What the Hades? Alice school starts at eight o' clock. Apollo isn't even up yet, and you decide to wake me up now!" I said glaring at my favorite 'sister' who just giggled and said.

"You know me better than that, Eddie Boy." I groaned at the nickname and she snickered before continuing. "I have to get you ready there's a new student today, and I want you to look presentable. By the way, Apollo is up, it's just that you don't see the sun in this small little town" She frowned at that. Alice is actually a daughter of a child of Apollo and Aphrodite so that kind of explains why she's always the first one up (besides Carlisle, son of a child of Apollo and Athena) and why she's always worrying about our looks.

"But seriously, it's 5 in the morning for crying out loud!"

"Oh, quit whining Water Owl." I tried not to strangle her for using the nickname I hate the most. "Besides you know I always get my way." She continued smugly. Then without waiting me to answer, Alice dragged me to the bathroom, shoved me in and told me I had five minutes to take a shower, wash my hair, and put on the outfit she put picked out, and she slammed the door shut behind me.

I've got to admit, Alice does a great job at choosing our outfits, but that still doesn't excuse her for waking me up so early in the morning. Or the fact that she used the two nicknames I hated the most. And I only hated them because those were the names my father, Percy Jackson, used to call me before the 'incident' ten years ago. I've never seen him or my mom since.

Two hours later, we were inside my Volvo heading for school. Alice had taken forever on my outfit; she literally took an hour and a half on me! Like always, our arrival turned heads in our direction, especially mine. I swear some of the girls were drooling. It was a known fact that I was the only single Cullen; Emmett was with Rose, Alice and Jasper, (except for Ness, but she's only thirteen and her dad, Carlisle won't let her date) which leaves me alone. Not that I mind much, but the annoying girls fanning over me are uncalled for.

The day went as usual, me not paying much attention in class, because if I did I would get sent to the principal's office for correcting the teachers on every single mistake they made (trust me been there, done that)and besides with my ADHD and dyslexia, it's kind of hard to.

Things went continued on as normal and boring as ever until Music, the only class I pay attention in. I had that class with Alice, which meant that I didn't have to sit next to my obsessive fan girls. WHOO! While Ms. Basemore was explaining how to play a certain chord progression Alice suddenly went into 'vision mode' as Emmett calls it. See, Apollo had taken a strange liking to Alice when she was little and by the time she was four, she was able to see the future.

When she was done with her vision she turned to me and grinned (which she doesn't do much in this class; sadly enough even though she was a child of a child of Apollo I was the best musician in the family). I started to ask her what she had seen but she just smiled and said, "You'll see dear brother, you'll see."

After Music we all had lunch together and she was so ecstatic, saying something about being able to see the new girl, since she hadn't so far. Besides, Emmett being a child of a child of Hermes, always knew the latest gossip, it's not really something he could control, but we still made fun of him for it. And of course Emmett didn't disappoint.

As soon as we were within two feet of the table we _always_ sit at, he practically yelled "Finally, it's about time you showed up Eddie Boy, oh and you too Pixy!" We were the last two there everyone else was already eating. Alice went to sit next to Jasper and I sat next to Emmett, who took our arrival to start talking.

"So listen to this, you know the new girl?" We all nodded. "Well everyone says she and her brother moved here because her mom died, but that's not the truth. Her 'mom' wasn't her real mom at all and Chief Swan isn't her real dad. They're not even adopted. And get this; whenever they asked her a question about what she was like when she was little, she never answered, always changing the subject. They both have ADHD and dyslexia, their dyslexia isn't that bad but they can't sit still for more than two seconds. "

We all stared back at him in shock, did he mean that they were…

"So they're demigods, or are they half-bloods?" Rose asked. Several decades ago, both meant the same thing, but now half-bloods are kids whose parents are both demigods. Demigods are kids who have one parent who's a god, the other was a mortal.

"I don't know, they could be either one. Look there's the new girl, Isa- I mean Bella."

We all stared at him in confusion. "She says Isabella's too formal." **(AN: Her brother (Jake) is only 13 so he goes to the same school Ness goes to.)**

We all turned as the 'popular' kids strode in looking like they owned the place, Mike, Tyler and their gang. They're really pathetic, acting like they know everything and that they're cool and all that, but they're not. Can't the girls see though them to find that their just jerks with a sick sense of humor? Nope. You know humans can be a bit pathetic at times (no offence to my human viewers).

Anyway, we watched looking around for the new girl when I saw _her_. She was walking beside Jessica as she rambled on and on about something unimportant. She kept her eyes glued on to the floor occasionally nodding as if pretending to listen to what she was saying. Which she was obviously not doing.

Once they finished getting their lunches they headed to the table where Mike and the others usually sit. She looked up just before she sat down and her eyes meet mine.

If had any doubts before they all washed away as soon as our eyes meet and then realization struck me. Isabella Swan was the girl from the dream.

And just then Alice got up and did the one thing that I will never (and I do mean never) forgive her for.


	3. Ch2 What the Hades is That Pixie doing?

**Disclaimer: (This goes for the Prologue and Chapter 1 too.) I don't own Twilight or PJO.**

Chapter Two: What the Hades is That Pixie doing?

Alice POV (from the before Chp1):

Oh My Gods. My vision is coming true today. Edward is going to find his soul mate in the new girl in school today and she would be my new best friend. Yay. Nessie is also going to find her soul mate with the girl's brother.

Anyway, back to Edward.

Edward seriously needs some help in the love department, I mean I saw his reaction and ignoring a girl like she doesn't even exist is NOT the best way to get her to like you.

Oh I know what to do! Good thing Edward doesn't have the power to read minds yet because he would so totally kill me if he found out. As it is he'll kill me as soon as we get home today but hopefully I can find a way to calm him down before he does. **(AN: Edward can't read minds yet. His powers are still developing. When the story starts he has all the powers of a child of Poseidon and the brains of Athena and the invulnerability from Achilles curse, like Percy. But he has no mind reading powers yet. Alice had a vision of his power but it's blurry, it will come when he least expects it and most needs it.)**

I made my way to Edward's room. I know it's too early to wake him up but I need to get him ready for school.

I opened his door and found him having another one of his nightmares, probably the same one as always. I decided to wake him up from nightmare like the nice person I am. So I started to shake him as hard as I could. Three minutes later he woke up.

"Alice" He yawned. "Why must you always wake me up at … 5:45 in the morning?" He turned back to the clock on my night stand, his eyes wide as he realized what time it was. Maybe I shouldn't have woken him up this early. After all I needed to be alive for my plan to work.

"What the Hades? Alice school starts at eight o' clock. Apollo isn't even up yet, and you decide to wake me up now!" He said glaring at me. I just giggled and said.

"You know me better than that, Eddie Boy." He groaned at the nickname and I snickered before continuing. "I have to get you ready there's a new student today, and I want you to look presentable. By the way, Apollo is up, it's just that you don't see the sun in this small little town" I frowned at that. I hate not being able to see the sun here it makes me feel all claustrophobic and stuff. Anyway.

"But seriously, it's 5 in the morning for crying out loud!"

"Oh, quit whining Water Owl." I could tell he was tiring not to strangle me for using that nickname. "Besides you know I always get my way." I continued smugly. Then without waiting for an answer, I dragged Eddie to the bathroom, shoved him in and told him he had five minutes to take a shower, wash his hair, and put on the outfit she put picked out, and I slammed the door shut behind him.

Great! Now that's done I have five minutes to wait. Oh I can go check and see how Nessie's doing. I walked into her room (she wakes up about the same time me and Carlisle do) to find her looking though all her clothes trying to find something to wear (I told her to pick something extra special for today a few days ago), and trust me when I say she has a lot of clothes.

"Hey Ness need help finding something to wear?" I asked. She nodded.

We ended up with some black skinny jeans a blue shirt with a black hoddie and her blue converse and this cute (she's into clothes with dark colors, don't ask why.). I looked at the clock and realized I had taken ten minutes. Oops. I left Ness and went to yell at Edward to get out of the bathroom.

Two hours later, we were inside Eddie's Volvo heading for school (except for Nessie, her classes start an hour after ours so Esme drives her to school). With Edward driving it of course, I don't get what's with guys (and Rose) and their cars. Like always, our arrival turned heads in our direction, especially Eddie's. I know how much he hates that. Some of the girls were drooling at him, eww! But I really don't care about them there's only one girl I really wanted to ogle at him and apparently she's not here yet. Bummer.

The morning passed on as usual except I was extremely hyper, but then again I'm always hyper so that really was not much of a difference. Only Jazzy noticed there was a difference in my behavior cause he knows me too well and he can read/manipulate emotions. He tried to calm me down but I was so hyper that it didn't work. When he asked why I told him that I was excited to meet the new girl and that I had a feeling we would be good friends.

Then during Music, the only class I have with Edward, while the teacher was explaining something about a chord progression (I may be a grandchild of Apollo, but music was never really my thing; it's Edwards) I suddenly had a vision and it took all my self-control not to do a victory dance and squeal like a little kid at a candy shop. So I settled for grinning at Edward and saying, "You'll see dear brother, you'll see."

After Music we have lunch and I which I was anxiously waiting for since I hadn't seen Bella all day long, neither had Edward.

As soon as we were close to our table, Emmett yelled "Finally, it's about time you showed up Eddie Boy, oh and you too Pixy!" We were the last two there everyone else was already eating. I went to sit next to Jasper and I saw Eddie sit next to Emmett, who started talking as soon as we sat down.

"So listen to this, you know the new girl?"Everyone nodded. I tried to look as though I hadn't already heard all of this in a vision, cause that would totally ruin the plan. "Well everyone says she and her brother moved here because her mom died, but that's not the truth. Her 'mom' wasn't her real mom at all and Chief Swan isn't her real dad. They're not even adopted. And get this; whenever they asked her a question about what she was like when she was little, she never answered, always changing the subject. They both have ADHD and dyslexia, their dyslexia isn't that bad but they can't sit still for more than two seconds. "

We all stared back at him in shock. Well I was pretending, but still.

After a short pause Rose asked whether they were demigods or they half-bloods. Emmett had no clue as to what they were.

"Look there's the new girl, Isa- I mean Bella."

We all stared at him. "She says Isabella's too formal."

Just then the 'popular' kids strode in looking like they owned the place, Mike, Tyler and their gang.

Aha, there she is walking next to the slut, Jessica. I mean seriously could she dress anymore like one?

Anyway, I turned to Edward to see his reaction. He was still looking for her. Oh wait he found her. And his eyes nearly dropped out of his sockets as if he recognized her from somewhere. Huh, I wonder…

Suddenly he got this in-love look I've seen a dozen times, but never coming from him. Once they finished got their lunches they headed to the table where Mike and the others usually sit. She looked up just before she sat down and her eyes meet Edward's.

That's my cue to come in.

I stood up and walked over towards Bella. Well more like skipped, but what can you say I was soooo excited!

Since we Cullens tend to keep to ourselves everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me shocked like I grew three heads or something. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that everyone in my table was watching me warily except Edward who was warning me with his eyes telling me not to do what he knew I was going to do. I ignored him.

By now I was right in front of Bella and the slut who was so in shock she hadn't moved an inch but was gaping at me. I smiled at Bella and said (while jumping up and down like a pixie on an over dose of sugar and chocolate) "OMG your Isabella right? I'm Alice Cullen. Everyone's here's been talking about you. You've been the talk of the town gossip for like a month or so. I just know we're going to be the best of friends. Oh, would you like to sit with me and my family? Please, please?"

"Ummm..?" She said obviously trying to comprehend what I just said. She looked at Jessica who had stopped gaping was now glaring at me for trying to take away her new 'friend'. Please, she was only hanging around her because of the attention she was getting. I didn't have to read minds to know that. "You wouldn't mind right? If I go with Alice?"

"Okay" Jessica said. Not even paying attention to what she was saying.

While they were talking I snuck a peek at Edward's face. Yep that's right I'm dead meat.

**AN: There you have it folks. Chapter Two. Sorry for the late update, but my phone disappeared and I've been grounded and parents wouldn't let me use the computer until I found it. It took two weeks until my little brother confessed and another two weeks until we found my phone. Oh and I just wanted to say that… What is it Alice?**

**Alice: Good I have your attention. *Turns to readers* Listen up people she wants reviews and you better give her one or else I'll die a painful death in the hands of Edward and you'll never be able to see what happens to Edward and Bella. Remember, I'll be watching...**

**Oh and rml wants to know if any of you want to be in the story as a demigod, vampire, werewolf, human or whatever. If you want just tell her your name what you want to be and your description and you'll become a character in her story. Hurry up this is a limited time offer.**

**rml: Alice you make it sound like this is some sort of commercial. Anyway R&R people and I'll update faster.**

**Percy: *pops out of nowhere* Hey where am I?**

**rml: Seaweed Brain! You're not supposed be here! You're supposed to be dead/missing? What are you doing here? No wait how did you get here?**

**Percy: Umm… Hey!* poofs back to wherever he was before.***

**rml: Well R&R people.**

**Alice: Please don't let me die.*Looks up at readers with her puppy dogs eyes and whispers in a sad, pleading voice* Please… **


End file.
